Love is Just Around The Corner (Side: Tsuna)
by judaiteito
Summary: Tsuna's side of the story: Love is Just Around the Corner What Tsuna did and felt about the person who caught his attention and perhaps, his heart too. Unbeknownst to him, its actually the person he fell in love with.


**Title: Love is Just around the Corner**

**By: judaiteito**

**Pairing: R27**

**Author's Note:**

**Judai: Hi minna!  
**

**Tsuna: konnichiwa!**

**Judai: Welcome to the side story of my R27 fanfic: "Love is Just Around the Corner!" This time, it revolves on Tsuna side of the story.**

**Tsuna: Hope you will like the story, everyone. Judai-chan worked hard on this… *mumbles* even though it took her years to write this.**

**Judai: Hey! I'm trying my hardest here! *pouts***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters.**

**Warning: This is a shounen-ai fanfic. Also, the characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Judai and Tsuna: Enjoy the story!**

**Love is Just Around The Corner:**

**Side: Tsuna**

Seven minutes to six. That's what the wrist watch said as the brunette teen with a pair of caramel colored eyes wearing a white and orange hooded shirt with a number 27 in front looked at it. This male teenager is the so called "dame-Tsuna" and the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo (or is it Neo Vongola Primo now?), Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was currently sitting on one of the seats inside a moving train, on its way to Namimori. Five minutes to six. Five more minutes before the train arrives to the Namimori Train Station, before he can finally meet the person who caught the teen's attention and possibly his heart too. Closing his caramel colored eyes, his thoughts drifted off on the time he first came in contact with _that _person eleven months ago.

Tsuna was at home, trying his hardest to study and concentrate on his homework. His (sadistic) tutor, Reborn, was in Italy doing some jobs given to him by the Ninth and if by the time the hitman arrived and saw his student's grades dropping and he's slacking off, the once infant will surely shoot him. And mind you, the bullet used definitely wouldn't be the dying will ones. Unfortunately, Gokudera and Yamamoto were both busy and couldn't help him. And so, with a dejected sigh, he laid his homework and studying materials on the table and started studying. Too bad he can't work all of it by himself and failed.

Sighing, he decided to use his laptop and finish the story he kept on reading the past few days. After reading the last chapter with a satisfied smile, he moved the cursor and clicked on the word 'comment' and started typing what he thought about the story. After deeming his comment as satisfactory (with him thinking that even though there are some misspellings, as soon as the message is understandable, it's ok), he clicked the word 'post' and sat back, contented. A few minutes after, he unexpectedly received a message sent to him, somebody positively commenting about his comment. Feeling intrigued, he checked whose it from. The sender was RCieloLeon. Feeling a bit flattered by the message, he sent his reply and waited for the other to send him another message. And he got it.

For the past 10 months, the two grew to know each other through emails and letters since Tsuna was in Naminori and surprisingly, RCieloLeon was in Italy. Each mail is like a warm fire, giving heat to a cold, lonely heart. A romance was slowly spreading like wild fire. But Tsuna can't help but to think about a certain sadistic tutor whenever he read an email or a letter. He can't help but imagine the sultry, deep voice that sends shiver down his spine, whispering the words from the letter to his ears. Shaking, he tried to calm himself, saying that 'no, it will never happen. He will never do or say that to him.'

As soon as he finally calmed his heart, it once again beat rapidly upon reading a message. RCieloLeon wanted a photograph of him. He panicked for a few minutes, flushed and shaking. He took deep breaths and after another few minutes, he replied with what he truly felt.

_2flaming7sky: if you really cared, it wouldn't matter what I looked like. If you learned that I am beautiful, I'll just kept on thinking that you cared for me because of my looks. And if you learned that I look plain, maybe you're just talking to me because you're lonely or bored._

With that, Tsuna threw himself on his bed, emotionally exhausted. The other didn't insist on him sending his photograph but instead, complimented the teen for his matured thinking. Tsuna blushed. Him? Matured? No one ever said that to him before. Maybe… just maybe, he can fall for this person and finally move on from being in love with his dangerous yet reliable tutor.

Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi, dame-Tsuna by his peers, Juudaime by Gokudera and Tsuna by his close friends and family, is in love with the world's greatest number one hitman, his home tutor Reborn.

It was when Tsuna was on his mother's friend's house that he received an email telling him of RCieloLeon's arrival at Namimori. They scheduled their first meeting – 7:00 pm at the Namimori Train Station. With nervous yet excited heart, Tsuna replied.

_2flaming7sky: You'll recognize me by the red rose I'll be wearing on my lapel._

Seven o'clock. The train finally arrived and stopped. The brunette teen with caramel colored eyes stood up and made his way to the door. He glanced on his back, smiling at the woman wearing a red rose on her lapel. Feeling a bit guilty by asking a favor from a complete stranger, he bowed at her deeply. The woman just smiled sweetly at him and ushered him out the door. With a deep breath, Tsuna stepped out of the train and walked quickly towards the exit of the train station.

As the brunette walked, he thought about the favor he asked from the woman. He asked her to help him test the person he will be meeting for the first time. He gave her the red rose and told her that if someone asks her to go out with them, she'll just tell that person that he (Tsuna) is waiting at the restaurant outside the train station. That it's all part of a test.

And so, with determined heart, he settled down on his seat, the booth was by the window, so he could see the person first. He looked out and saw someone that made him froze his heart beating so fast and so loud that he thought he might be having a heart attack.

It was him. The person he fell in love with, running towards the restaurant. The person with that oh-so familiar black suit, black fedora with a yellow stripe, curly side burns and Leon. His home tutor, Reborn.

**The End?**

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: Uhh…. You guys might be thinking that it's lame, huh? Uwuuuu…. *hides***

**Tsuna: *sweatdrop* For those who are curious about the first part of this story, just go to Judai-chan's profile and you'll be able to see the story entitled: "Love is Just Around The Corner." Its Reborn's side of the story. *smiles sweetly***

**Judai: Please review minna~! Review kudasai~!**

**Judai and Tsuna: Ja ne!**

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


End file.
